


Expectations

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, No Spoilers, Rimming, Whipping, exhibitionist tendencies, it's Molly, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: A bathhouse visit, a shared room, and a secret exposed?





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Just another excuse to write these two fucking.
> 
> Unbeta’d and written in a day. Be gentle with me.

“Y’know. I wasn’t on board at first, but I think Molly might be onto something. These bathhouse trips are getting pretty fucking addicting.”

Beau stretched languidly as they approached the front door of the bathhouse. They’d visited this particular establishment twice before, just after they got into town. It was on par with others Molly had visited, nothing too ostentatious, just some hot water, steam, and well-earned relaxation. It was certainly well-earned this time, at least. They all looked a bit stiff as they handed over several silver for access to the public room and to have their clothes tended to in the meantime. As had become his custom, Caleb was the only one to refuse that service. Molly seriously considered slipping an extra silver in and asking them to do it nevertheless, but he knew Caleb would see that as unnecessary meddling. At best he would be touchy about it, at worst he could actually be angry. _A man’s got to have his own boundaries._ Molly sighed and passed over only enough silver for himself as he followed the others into the changing room.

“Nott, are you going to actually go into the bath this time?” Jester asked loudly and Molly watched Caleb’s eyes narrow as he watched their exchange.

“I think I’ll just enjoy the steam.” Nott said anxiously.

“Now Jester, don’t be rude.” Fjord cajoled, folding his shirt to lay on one of the long benches, “Nott, you can do as you please. We certainly don’t want you feelin’ uncomfortable.”

Molly stripped off his coat, tossing it lightly alongside Yasha’s dark shrug. As he propped one of his feet on the bench to remove his boot, he snuck a glance over his shoulder at Caleb, who was still fiddling with the top fastenings of his coat. As Fjord led the way into the baths, with Jester walking too close behind him, Beau leaned over to Nott, “You know, you don’t have to worry so much about the water. We’re not gonna let you drown or anything.”

Nott’s voice was shaky as she finished removing her bandages and stood there, trembling in front of Beau. “A person can drown in a second! You might not be able to stop it! By the time you realized I was dead it would be too late!”

The panic was palpable and Caleb turned to kneel in front of her, unperturbed by her nakedness. “You do not have to go into the water, Schätzchen. Only if you want to. I will look out for you either way.”

Nott nodded nervously. Behind him, Molly could feel Yasha toss the rest of her clothes onto the bench and he heard her retreating footsteps.

“Now go with Beau. I am taking too long.” Caleb patted her on the head, standing to finish undressing. Beau took Nott’s hand and the two of them headed toward the baths.

As Molly pulled his shirt over his head he scanned the large, segmented changing room where they both remained. They were not entirely alone here in the changing area. A few men, perhaps blacksmiths or miners by the looks of them, sat in the far corner of the room, chatting softly, towels around their waists as they cooled down after their bath. Molly looked over at Caleb who was now leaning against the wall, not making any move to undress further. Molly’s mouth curled into a smile, stalking toward the human slowly. “You know, for someone who is trying to keep this thing a secret, you’re certainly not shying away from chances to be alone with me.”

Caleb’s lip twitched, “I would rather we be alone somewhere more private. Where the others are not waiting in the next room.” His eyes flickered anxiously toward the door. The room itself was divided by several walls, and not all of the room was visible from where they were standing. Caleb was no doubt worried that not everyone had made it all the way into the baths, or that one of them might come looking for them.

“What did you have in mind? Should we go ask them for a private bath?” Molly asked with a smirk.

“Do not be an ass, Mollymauk.” Caleb said with a half-hearted glare. Molly took a step forward, revelling in the quick intake of breath as his lavender fingers began working on the remaining fastenings to remove Caleb’s coat. “I would like to sleep with you.” The human said very softly, and Molly’s eyes flickered up to meet his.

“We’ve already done that, love. Several times.”

“No. I do not mean in that way. I would like to sleep in the same bed as you.” Molly raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. “I mean,” Caleb smiled slightly, looking almost shy as his eyes met Molly’s, “The other could happen also.”

Molly laughed and took a step back to finish undressing himself. “Seems like just before getting into a bath with our friends is a dangerous time to be talking like this. He glanced down at Caleb’s trousers with a curious expression that was entirely too exaggerated to be real.

“You are incorrigible, Mollymauk.” Caleb said, turning away so that he could drop his coat onto the bench, finally undressing in earnest. He stripped his shirt off, still facing away from Molly as the tiefling said softly, “I would like that too, Caleb. Very very much,” He ran his hands gently down Caleb’s bare back, feeling the human shiver beneath his touch, “but I suspect Fjord might figure it out if I were to kick him out tonight.”

Caleb nodded and they both pulled their trousers off unceremoniously. Molly chucked his back toward where he’d left his coat without taking his eyes off Caleb’s ass, “You could always tell Nott to take a walk.”

Caleb turned and shot him a stern look, “I cannot ask her to do that.”

“Whatever you say.” Molly said, his voice almost teasing as he turned on his heel and headed toward the baths, tail swishing behind him. “Better join us before the water gets cold.”

He could practically hear Caleb’s desire to point out that the water is refreshed with more heat on a regular basis. The others were all gathered in one of the baths and Molly slid into the water between Beau and Fjord, jumping right into the middle of what seemed to be an argument between Beau and Jester.

“I bet she offers it to everyone, Beau…” Jester was saying with a teasing voice.

“I don’t know. It was a pretty steep price.” Beau shook her head, her eyes flicking between Jester and Yasha. The large woman was sitting in the pool next to Nott, who had only her feet submerged in the water. Yasha was tall enough that her head was nearly level with Nott’s, even with the goblin sitting on the edge of the bath.

“I will bet you two gold that she offers that to anyone.” Jester said with a confident smirk.

Beau laughed, holding her hand across the bath for Jester to shake. “You’re on.”

Jester and Beau both looked at Yasha expectantly. The aasimar woman’s face remained in a carefully unreadable, yet mildly amused expression.

“I don’t think she’s gonna tell us,” Beau said to Jester, her eyes still fixed on Yasha.

“Molly would know!” The blue tiefling’s eyes found Molly with a determined look on her face. “Molly, did Yasha offer to hold anyone at the circus, or was it only Beau?”

“I’m sorry?” Molly asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Caleb finally made his way into the room, slipping in on the other side of Nott’s dangling legs.

“When we came to see your circus, Yasha told Beau she’d hold her for the whole show for five gold!” Jester said animatedly, “Did you do that for anyone who asked? Or was Beau special?”

Molly didn’t look at Yasha as a smile spread across his face. He bumped his shoulder playfully against Beau, “Of course Beau’s special. She’s a very special person.”

“I told you!” Beau shouted- pointing at Jester with a triumphant laugh.

“He didn’t answer the question!” Jester protested, splashing water onto Beau. “He didn’t say ‘oh, yes. Beau is so special that Yasha gave her a once-in-a-lifetime offer...” Beau splashed back- interrupting Jester before she could really get going.

Before it could escalate into a full on water fight, Fjord held his hands out, “C’mon, now. We came here to unwind after a very tryin’ day. Let’s not get one another all worked up.”

“No one is getting worked up, Fjord.” Jester pouted her lip, but she sat back, no longer intent on splashing Beau. Molly chuckled and tipped his head back, resting his horns against the warm edge of the pool, breathing in the steam as he let the voices of the others wash over him with only a vague comprehension. He felt the water shifting after a time and opened his eyes to see Fjord climbing out of the bath, his body dripping as he padded his way back toward the changing room. One by one they all made their way back to the changing room. Molly left before the now-commonplace standoff between Beau and Yasha could begin again. He toweled himself off before he began slipping back into his freshly laundered clothes. They had been soaked in perfumed water, it seemed, and there was a faint odor of rose that surrounded the lot of them as they dressed. As he was shrugging his shirt on Nott and Caleb rounded the corner, followed by Yasha, making their way in from the baths.

“Guess what, Caleb?” Nott squeaked eagerly.

“What is it?” Caleb’s clothes remained untouched and after a very brief pass with the towel, he began to dress.

“Yasha has invited me to a slumber party in the girls’ room tonight!” The goblin’s smile spread across her whole face. Molly looked at Yasha who was making her way over to dress beside him and saw just the tiniest hint of a smirk on her face.

“She did, did she?” Caleb said, his voice a bit shaky, but it wasn’t terribly noticeable, Molly thought, relieved.

“She did! And she told me I’m welcome to sleep in there any night I want!”

“That is wonderful, little one. Will you do it?” Caleb’s tone was measured and even and Molly slipped his robe on, fiddling with the ties on his sleeves as he snuck a glance at Caleb. Their eyes met and Caleb looked awfully stern before he turned back to Nott.  
“Would you be okay without me?” Nott asked anxiously, “I won’t leave you if you don’t want me to!”

Caleb smiled reassuringly at her, “Of course not. I will be fine. I have my silver thread and you will be just down the hallway if I need your help.”

Nott smiled, her jagged teeth sticking out of her mouth at all angles as she gave Caleb a quick hug before scampering over to her clean clothes to get dressed.

As they made their way back to the tavern, the low light of the evening beginning to take the city, Caleb fell back behind the group to walk beside Molly. “You told me you would not tell anyone.” He said accusatorily.

“I did say that.” Molly said softly. “And I haven’t.”

“That is scheisse.” Caleb hissed back, “You told Yasha.”

Molly smiled at Yasha’s back, probably 10 yards ahead of them. “I didn’t actually. She must’ve overheard us.” He snuck a glance at Caleb, “I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone. I’m a man of my word. When my word is actually given, that is.” He hedged.

Caleb gave him a searching glance, trying to tell whether or not to believe him. Finally he sighed and looked straight ahead once more, walking silently alongside Molly.

“Stroke of luck, though.” Molly said softly. His voice dripping with desire, “You’ll have me all to yourself tonight.”

“What will you say to Fjord?” Caleb whispered.

“Let me deal with Fjord. We’ve got a good relationship. It’s an understanding of sorts. He’s not overly inquisitive about things that don’t concern him.”

“That has not been my experience of anyone in this group.” Caleb muttered.

Molly chuckled and clapped him on the back, letting his hand linger for a moment before he said, not quite as softly, “We’re an odd bunch. No denying that!” And he skipped ahead to join Yasha.

 

Back at the tavern they sat down for their evening meal. The barkeep, who Molly had befriended on their very first night, brought them ale after ale and they enjoyed a veritable feast. There was coin in their pockets, food in their stomachs, and exhaustion in every single limb at the table. Beau was the first to get to her feet, “I don’t want to break up the party, but I fell down a _lot_ today. The bath helped, but still,” she groaned as she stretched out her arms, cracking her bruised knuckles. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to move tomorrow.”

“You won’t be the only one.” Molly said with a somber nod. A small cough down the table to his left told him Caleb had choked on whatever he’d been eating, but that was the only response as Beau bade them all goodnight and headed for the stairs.

Nott turned to Caleb, “I’m going to get my things!” she said with excitement and Caleb nodded, “I’ll come with you. I also need a long rest tonight.”

One by one they began filtering out.

“Molly, do you mind if I watch you pray over your swords tonight?” Fjord asked, unnecessarily. Molly had no qualms about sharing this particular ritual with his roommate.

“Not a problem. Thought I’d do it a bit earlier tonight, I feel like taking a walk.” Molly said, stretching his arms above his head before getting to his feet. Only Yasha and Fjord were left at the table.

“You sure that’s wise?” Fjord asked cautiously. He wasn’t one to try to stop Molly, he simply asked those questions so that he could plant that seed of an alternative in your mind. If you had your mind made up, he wasn’t going to stand in your way.

Molly smiled and gave Yasha a quick kiss before making his way toward the stairs. He knew he didn’t need to say anything else.

He laid his swords out that night as always, this was one thing he would not rush, no matter how much he wanted to see Caleb. Fjord watched silently as Molly went through the familiar motions. When he’d finally finished, he wrapped them up and placed them gently beside his bed.

“You’re not plannin’ on takin’ them with you?” Fjord asked, bewildered.

Molly paused only for a split second, “I’m not going far. I saw an interesting… _establishment_ on our way back from the baths. I’d like to pay it a visit.” He saw a look of comprehension flicker across Fjord’s face, but he looked away as he gathered his coat and coin purse, necessary to maintain the ruse, and touched his hand to the door handle. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” He said with a grin before slipping out into the hallway.

The hallway wasn’t empty like he’d expected it to be at this hour. Caleb and Nott were both making their way down the hall in the other direction, toward the room that the girls were sharing. Nott was holding a large pillow and a small bag, and Caleb had his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

Yasha opened the door and gave Nott a warm smile. She stood aside to let the goblin enter excitedly and smirked at Caleb. She noticed Molly down the hallway and giving him an almost imperceptible wink before closing the door wordlessly. Caleb spun around to see who she’d been looking at and sighed with relief at the sight of Molly. Molly put a finger to his lips in front of his sly smile and jerked his head toward Caleb’s door.

Caleb nodded quickly and hurried to the door, holding it open for Molly before turning to lock it behind him. Molly opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get anything out, Caleb grabbed him by the collar and spun him around to press the tiefling against the door. Molly gasped at the sudden onslaught and laughed out loud as Caleb’s mouth found his throat quickly, his tongue and teeth worshiping Molly’s skin as he writhed beneath him.

“Bahamut save me” Molly muttered as he felt Caleb’s breath ghost across his ear. “You’re a fucking madman, Caleb.”

He barely had time to get the words out before Caleb claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. It was all teeth and tongue as he pressed Molly harder against the door. The tiefling gasped as Caleb’s hands began quickly unfastening Molly’s trousers. It took him only a moment to push them down to Molly’s knees, breaking the kiss to loosen the ties on Molly’s robe as he shucked it off, followed immediately by Molly’s shirt. He dropped to his knees without a word and Molly moaned softly, watching Caleb pull his boots off one at a time, forcing his pants off the rest of the way. He looked up at Molly, still silent as he surveyed the naked tiefling. Molly’s cock was already half-hard with Caleb on his knees in front of him, but the human made no move to take it into his mouth. Instead he got to his feet, taking a few steps back toward the bed, looking at Molly appraisingly.

Never one to shy away from an appreciative audience, Molly straightened his spine, leaning back against the door in a way that was halfway between preening and teasing. Caleb’s eyes flashed, but he simply stood, still fully clothed as he looked at his lover with an unreadable expression.

“Do you like what you see?” Molly asked finally.

“I do.” Caleb said simply, nodding once.

He took a step forward and Molly reached out to unfasten Caleb’s trousers. His hand was met, however, with a sharp smack that was surprisingly loud in the small room.

“I will tell you when you can touch tonight.” Caleb said firmly and Molly felt a burning heat in the pit of his stomach, his cock growing even harder at Caleb’s self-assured and dominating tone.

“Fair enough.” Molly said simply, watching as Caleb took another step in, bringing his mouth to Molly’s once more.  
The kiss was slower this time, gentle, loving. Molly let Caleb lead, tinderly returning the languid kiss, trying to keep his hands from wrapping around the human and pulling him closer. Suddenly, just before he thought he’d be able to resist no more, a sharp pain shot through his lip as Caleb bit him, pulling away slightly as Molly felt a familiar coppery tang in his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked at Caleb with surprise. The human gave him a searching glance and waited until Molly gave him a small nod, _yes. I am very okay with this,_ before recapturing his mouth in another kiss. He could taste his own blood on Caleb’s tongue and he groaned, wanting desperately to touch Caleb. Or himself for that matter.

Caleb’s mouth left his and he ducked his head down to suck bruising kisses along Molly’s scarred clavicle. Molly gasped with pleasure as one of Caleb’s hands found his nipple ring once more and gave it a gentle, firm tug. He let his head fall back as Caleb continued along the same path, alternating between gentle flicking of the piece of jewelry and light tugs as his mouth found its way to Molly’s other nipple. The stimulation was unexpectedly strong and Molly was writhing against the door, hearing the soft scraping as the grooves in his horns rubbed against the grain of the wood.

“Fuck, Caleb.” He muttered. Squeezing his fists closed as tightly as he could manage, trying not to break the rules and reach out for the human.

Again, without any warning, Caleb stood and took a few steps back. They’d only been in the room a few minutes and Molly hadn’t even made it more than a few steps through the door, yet he was already dangerously close.

Caleb sat down on the bed, watching Molly with an amused expression. Molly knew this game. He liked this game. He waited silently to be given instructions.

It took several minutes before Caleb spoke again. Molly shivered slightly in his nakedness, but he knew he’d be warming up soon enough. “What is going to happen tonight, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked. His tone was firm, but not unfriendly. Molly sighed at the way his accent made the words thicker, the way he said Molly’s name made him moan softly, wishing he were allowed to touch.

“What’s going to happen is that I am going to come over there and you will put that mouth to good use. I want you on your knees with my cock in your mouth.” Molly smiled as Caleb sucked in a breath, “After that, I think I’m going to eat your ass until you’re writhing on the bed, begging me to fuck you.” Molly smirked at Caleb’s expression, his lips had parted and his blue eyes were noticeably darker as he imagined the image Molly was painting with his words. “I’ll open you up with my tongue first, and then my fingers. You’ll be so desperate for it by the time I finally slide my cock into you you’ll be seeing stars.” On the bed Caleb palmed his bulge through the fabric of his trousers, unable to keep up this detached charade with Molly’s wicked tongue spinning his web. “I’ll fuck you as long as I can, as hard as I can. You’ll have to cover your own mouth this time, I’m not going to do it for you. Unless you want the others to hear how you sound while I’m pounding into you over and over, filling you up.”

Caleb smiled a crooked smile and nodded, “You almost got it right.” He said, still palming his hardness through his pants. “But I won’t be able to cover my mouth. I want you to tie me to this bed.”

Molly’s eyes widened, but he smiled wickedly, “I don’t see that being a problem.”

Caleb got to his feet again, his fingers touching the hem of his shirt, “Tell me a secret, Molly.”

Molly’s smile grew wider as he spoke, “Any secret? Alright- I have never actually seen the sea.”

“Bullshit.” Caleb said without blinking as he peeled his shirt off. “Tell me another.”

Molly continued to grin as Caleb bent, his hands hovering over his left shoe. “My family comes from nothing.”

“Bullshit.” Caleb said, untying the shoe and setting it aside. He shifted to the other, waiting for Molly to continue.

“I’ve had hundreds of lovers.”

“Bullshit.” His socks were next.

“I once saved a child from drowning in a river.”

“Bullshit.”

“I thought my sister was dead for five years before we were reunited.”

“Bullshit.” He straightened up, his hands on the waistband of his trousers. “Tell me something true, Mollymauk.”

Molly licked his lips as he kept his eyes trained on Caleb’s hands, “There was a morning in Trostenwald, not too long ago, when I was still in the circus. Yasha and I were out trying to stir up some interest. We found our way into one particular inn that had a bit of an odd crowd. Across the room where there were two tables that seemed to be sharing an oddly tense moment with one another. A motley crew to say the least, but there was a man there, sitting at one of the tables, he was quiet, he was alone, and he was gorgeous.”

Caleb slipped his trousers off, watching Molly closely. “Is that the truth, Mollymauk?”

Molly nodded quietly.

Caleb beckoned him over, smiling sweetly at the tiefling as he kissed him softly. “You know, the first time I saw you,” Caleb brushed a bit of Molly’s hair from his face and kissed him on the cheek, “I thought you were an ass.”

“I hear that’s not uncommon.” Molly said with a laugh. Caleb took his shoulders and guided Molly to the edge of the bed, pushing him down until he was sitting. Molly watched with dark eyes as Caleb sunk to his knees, parting Molly’s legs as he leaned in, pressing gentle kisses along the inside of Molly’s thighs. There were scars on his legs, fewer than his chest and hands, but still enough that it took Caleb some time to kiss them all. Molly felt shivers run down his spine as Caleb’s breath ghosted closer and closer toward Molly’s cock. “You know, darling,” he said with a shaky inhale, “I really didn’t say anything to Yasha.”

Caleb looked up at him, “I don’t know whether or not to believe you, Mollymauk.” He said, his tongue flicking out to quickly lap up a bead of pre-cum at the tip of Molly’s cock.

He leaned back with a groan, feeling Caleb’s hot breath against him. Opening his eyes once again he met Caleb’s, opening his mouth to plead his case.

Before he could say anything, Caleb held his hand up. “It is okay, Mollymauk.” He said gently, this time licking a stripe up the underside of Molly’s cock. “I do not need to trust you out there.” Molly bit his lip as Caleb repeated the same action his tongue ghosting over his slit. “Only in here.”

Molly swallowed hard, trying to focus on both this conversation and the feeling of Caleb’s talented tongue on him. “Do you trust me in here?” Molly asked, his voice coming out rougher than he intended.

“Ja, Molly. I trust you in here.”

Molly smiled and stroked a hand through Caleb’s hair. That was enough for the human. His eyes darkened and teasing smile played across his face before Caleb leaned forward and took Molly into his mouth.

Caleb was good at this. And what’s more, Molly suspected that he knew that. Caleb drew deep, even breaths through his nose as he worked his way up and down Molly’s shaft. His lips were tight as he pushed himself as far as he could before pulling back with a gasp, his blue eyes watery as he looked up at Molly with a lustful expression.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous.” Molly moaned, “There’s something about you, Caleb Widogast…” his voice trailed off as Caleb sucked once more, his tongue working the underside of the tiefling’s cock. Caleb picked up his pace a bit, his hand coming up to steady the base of Molly’s cock as he alternated between suction and swirling his tongue around the leaking head.

After only a few minutes, Molly’s hand flew back to Caleb’s hair, “I plan on fucking you tonight. As much as I’d love to come down your throat right here and now-” He gasped as Caleb laved his tongue over the slit once more, pulling back with a deliciously wet pop.

“How long will you need?” Caleb asked, his hand slowly stroking where his mouth had been moments before.

“How long?” Molly repeated with surprise.

“You have promised to do many things to me tonight, and it is our first time where we do not need to fear being interrupted. I would like to taste you.” He said, “but I also want you to come inside me tonight.” Molly groaned and Caleb smiled, twisting his hand as he stared, unblinkingly, at the tiefling. “So tell me, Mollymauck. How long will you need?”

Molly let out a breathy chuckle, he was so close, “If I take my time preparing you, which I’m very happy to do, I think it will be long enough.”

Caleb smiled a sly smile, “Tell me Molly, how close are you right now?”

Molly’s head tilted back as Caleb licked teasingly up his length once more, “I’m so fucking close, Caleb. Please. I want you to finish me off.” He felt the wet heat as Caleb took him in once more, “I want to come down your throat, and then I want you to kiss me.” He gasped, his hips rocking forward involuntarily as he tried to bury himself further in that tight heat. “I want to taste my cum in your mouth. How are you’re so fucking good at sucking cock?”

Caleb hummed around him and his eyes flicked back up to meet Mollys. That was all it took. Molly just managed to clasp his hand over his mouth as his hips stilled, spilling down Caleb’s throat as he eagerly swallowed every drop.

Molly leaned back, feeling his racing heart already beginning to slow as Caleb gently pulled off before Molly became too sensitive. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got to his feet a bit stiffly, leaning over the edge of the bed to kiss Molly as requested. He’d figured out by now that this was a huge turn-on for Molly and he didn’t hesitate to lick into Molly’s mouth, feeling the tiefling moan into him as he tasted himself on Caleb’s tongue. Molly smiled against his lips and Caleb leaned back, “Did you enjoy yourself, Mollymauk?” He said, his voice a bit worn, thickening his Zemnian accent and making Molly’s head spin with desire.

“You know, I think I lost consciousness there in the middle for a bit. We’re probably going to have to do that again.”

Caleb smiled and leaned back. “I want you to prepare me now,” he said, his tone matter-of-fact as he watched Molly’s grin widen, “but first we have a problem.”

Molly’s brow furrowed and he looked at Caleb with concern. His cock was still jutting out from his body, fluid beading at the tip, “What is it, Caleb?” he said urgently.

“Earlier I told you to tell me a secret. You lied to me. Five times.” Caleb’s voice was back to that same stern, commanding voice, and Molly felt a tiny thrill at hearing him speak like that.

“I was only-” Caleb’s hand came up and clapped over Molly’s mouth.

“I think it’s only fair that you should be punished.” He said softly, his eyes meeting Molly’s with a spark of heat.

Molly felt a knot of desire tighten in his stomach and even now, minutes after he’d come, he felt a tiny surge of interest in his spent cock.

“Would you like that, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, his hand still covering Molly’s mouth.

Molly nodded eagerly, the baubles in his horns jangling softly as he moaned softly into Caleb’s hand.

“How would you like me to do this?” Caleb leaned forward, his voice barely audible as he ghosted the words across Molly’s ears.

Molly shook his head, “You decide.” The words came out like a low groan, and he felt Caleb shift in front of him.

“You will tell me if you want me to stop, ja?” Caleb took Molly’s face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

Molly nodded clearly and eagerly.

“In that case I have a question for you.” Caleb said, “I am not terribly familiar with tiefling anatomy,” he lightly traced one of Molly’s horns, drawing a soft moan from the tiefling as he reached the sensitive skin at their base. “So I have something I’d like to try, but I do not know if it will work or not.”

“Tell me.” Molly said breathlessly as Caleb’s wandering hand found its way to his tail, stroking it gently as Molly tried to keep it from thrashing about wildly at the attention.

“I wonder if you can make your tail go limp.” Caleb said thoughtfully, tracing a finger up and down the excitable length.

“Limp?” Molly didn’t understand what Caleb was getting at.

Caleb pulled his hand back and held onto his right wrist tightly with his left hand. As he spoke, he let his right wrist go limp, shaking his hand around so that it was only being controlled by his left hand’s guidance. “It is a strange question, I know.” He took his own hand and smacked it against his thigh as though it were some external implement, the slap of skin on skin echoing in the small room.

Suddenly Molly understood an he felt his entire body flood with desire. “Gods, Caleb!” he gasped.  
“I would like to whip you with your tail. If that is possible. If it is not, I am sure I can find something else that will suffice.”

Molly shook his head, “No, I want you to try it. I’ve never-” His mind swam with the possibilities. He’d never even considered that before. _Tying folks up? Sure._ He’d done plenty of that in his time, but using it as a whip. He wasn’t sure whether or not he’d be able to relax it that entirely, but he could certainly try.

“Lie onto your stomach, then, Mollymauk.” Caleb ordered. Molly hastily complied, shifting himself on the bed so that the human had easy access to his back. He jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of Caleb’s hand on his back and the hand pressed lightly, reassuringly as he smoothed it down Molly’s skin. “I will not do anything you are uncomfortable with, Molly.” Caleb reiterated.

“I’m fine. Please. Now I’ve got to try this!”

Molly could practically hear Caleb smile behind him as his hand gently stroked up and down Molly’s back. Slowly his hand traced further down, squeezing Molly’s ass first, before snaking its way over to the base of his tail. Molly tried to keep it from twitching, but the hand right there at the base felt _so_ good. It wasn’t somewhere he was touched often, and he realized he was arching his back, pushing further into Caleb’s hand.

“If you want me to be able to relax it, you’re going to need to hold it further down.” He gasped the words out as he felt Caleb’s thumb gently tracing circles right where his tail met his back, sending a shiver across his skin.

Caleb chuckled, “I will file this information away for later use, perhaps.” His hand slipped a bit further down Molly’s tail until he reached a place where he could comfortably hold it and there was still several feet of length that he could work with. Molly felt his other hand come to rest on the small of his back. “It may not work at all, but if we are going to try, you need to relax completely.”  
Molly closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He released the tension in his shoulders and calves, feeling as though his limbs were melting into the bed beneath him. He could feel the end of his tail flop onto his legs where Caleb still held the midsection. He fought to maintain that focus as he felt Caleb lifting and manipulating his tail experimentally. He took several deep, shaky breaths as he fought to keep it soft and pliable.

Caleb’s voice was soft as he spoke, “There will be five.” He said simply. He held Molly’s tail in a firm grip, “If this idea does not work we will use a rope from my bag.” Molly shivered, but breathed deeply once more, his mind in a near meditative state. “I will count them out loud and will wait between each one for you to tell me whether or not to continue.”

Molly nodded, the knot in his stomach was growing and he could feel his cock coming to life once again.

It was a strange sensation. The sharp sting was not unanticipated, since he was essentially the one delivering the blow. But there was something about having his own tail used like this, used to hurt him- where he was no long in control- that made him hiss at the pain and pleasure as the first blow left a searing stripe across his back. His tail wasn’t thin enough to break the skin, if anything he suspected he’d be left with bruises rather than cuts, but the sharp pain made him arch off the bed, groaning with desire.

Caleb’s hand tightened around his tail and he realized it was no longer relaxed. It flicked back and forth, excitedly reacting to the pain that was going straight to his cock.

“Was that alright?” Caleb asked, his finger tracing the line where he had just hit, drawing another hiss from Molly.

“It was strange. But wonderful.” Molly breathed, trying once more to relax, a significantly harder task when his body was swimming with adrenaline.

“That was one.” Caleb said calmly, pushing down against Molly’s lower back, the pressure serving as a way to ground him. Molly breathed deeply and felt his tail once more relax to the point of lifelessness.

This time, Molly was ready for the strange sensations. He felt his tail arcing toward his back and exhaled, letting his body sink into the bed once more just as the sharp crack of pain against his skin sent sparks flying in front of his eyes.

“Two.” Caleb said. Molly could hear the satisfaction in his voice and he smiled as well, “May I keep going?”

Molly moaned, rocking his hips against the bed, “Yes. Platinum Dragon help me, yes. Keep going. Harder.”

“I think I will decide how hard.” Caleb’s voice was icy and Molly felt a curl of need in the pit of his stomach at the sound.

“Please, Caleb!” he gasped.

“Relax.” Caleb ordered and Molly found it was easier this time.

The pain bit into him twice more with Caleb counting the strikes out loud. Finally, just before Molly began to focus on relaxing for the fifth, he felt Caleb release his tail.

“Is everything okay?” Molly asked, turning his head to look at Caleb.

Caleb’s pupils were wide, his mouth was hanging open, and his hand was stroking his cock slowly, “I thought I would enjoy this, Mollymauk. I did not realize how much I would enjoy this.”

Molly looked at him with a grin, “You know. I think we might be onto something here. But maybe for the last one you could get out that rope?” Caleb hand sped up a bit, but his expression remained unchanged, “My tail isn’t going to make me bleed. I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Molly said with a teasing voice. “You’d love to bring that rope whistling down onto my back and see the blood well up where you’ve struck me. It would have to be very hard for it to bleed on the first strike.” He met Caleb’s eyes, “I’m not sure you’re strong enough.”

Caleb’s eyes narrowed and a sly smile spread across his face. “I suppose we will have to find out”

He got off the bed quickly and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a length of rope.

Molly smiled and let his head fall back onto the bed, the tender skin on his back feeling every breath of air in the small room. “And then after this one, I’ll use those ropes to tie you to the bed.”

Caleb’s breathing was heavy when he made his way back to the bed. Molly smiled as he traced the end of the rope over Molly’s sensitive skin. “This will hurt much more, Molly.”

“Promises, promises.” Molly said with a grin before

_Smack!_

The rope sliced across his back, wrenching a cry of pain from his throat. He felt tears in his eyes, but above it all he felt an ecstatic wave of pleasure.

Caleb came around the side of the bed, kneeling so that he could see Molly’s face. His hands stroked Molly’s hair gently, “Are you alright, Molly?”

Molly felt a few of the tears spill down his cheeks as he smiled, “I’m not sure I’ve ever been _more_ alright.”

Caleb smiled and kissed his damp cheeks. He stood for a moment and Molly’s eyes drifted closed as he listened to the human bustling around the room. He returned a moment later and held a small vial of glimmering red liquid. Molly smiled and let him tip the potion of healing into Molly’s mouth. He felt some of the ache leave his back almost immediately, and with Caleb’s help he gingerly sat up. Caleb’s cock was a dark pink and Molly ran a finger lightly along the side of it, meeting Caleb’s gaze as he bit his lip, shuddering at the sensation.  
“You know. I’m all for punishment when punishment’s due.” Molly said, “But you asked me what was going to happen, and I am going to have to insist we get back on schedule.” Caleb grinned as Molly stood, the ache in his back almost gone entirely. “Up on the bed, darling. I want to see you all spread out.”

Caleb clambered onto the bed and Molly watched as he laid on his back, arms and legs spread like a star.

Molly chuckled, watching Caleb’s eager face fall slightly, “I don’t think so. I’m going to fuck you into this mattress until you forget the sound of your own name. Let’s have you on your stomach.” Molly smiled as Caleb drew in a deep, shaky breath, “Would you like that, Caleb dear?”

Caleb flashed him the finger, but flipped over nonetheless, once more spreading his arms and legs wide. Molly grinned and lightly traced his finger up Caleb’s inner thigh. “Look at you, you’re so desperate to be fucked, to be tied up. Who would’ve thought that our quiet, disheveled wizard secretly liked to whip flamboyant tieflings before letting him fuck you into oblivion?”

Caleb stifled a moan and Molly leaned toward him, “I want to hear you, Caleb.” He smacked Caleb’s ass with a loud slap, “You like to hear me talk, don’t you? Well I like to hear you beg.”

Ignoring the whimpers on the bed, Molly picked up the rope that Caleb had dropped by the side of the bed and walked around to each of Caleb’s limbs, using knots he’d learned many years ago to secure them in place.

He watched as Caleb silently tested the strength of the ropes, pulling gently and then relaxing, satisfied that they were tight enough. “Not a very thorough test,” Molly said with a grin, “You’ll be pulling much harder than that while my tongue is opening you up.”

Caleb moaned again, “Molly, do it already!”

Molly smiled. He thought about leaving Caleb writhing like this for a bit, he liked teasing, but he liked fucking even more. “I’m surprised a man like you has so little patience.” Molly remarked, his hands kneading Caleb’s ass as he massaged the muscles there.

“Please, Molly!” Caleb gasped as Molly settled himself on the end of the bed, spreading Caleb’s ass as he leaned forward, his tongue slowly and gently circling the tight entrance as Caleb bit back a moan.

“Use your words, Caleb.” Molly encouraged, his voice muffled as he repeated the same pattern.

“Fuck, Mollymauk. What do you want me to say?”

Molly’s tongue flicked lightly across his hole and Caleb jerked as if he’d been hit with a thunderwave. “Gods! Molly!” Caleb shouted and Molly didn’t even care that it was very likely that everyone heard that. He lapped at him, the wet sounds of his tongue filling the room as Caleb moaned Molly’s name over and over. With one hand scratching up the inside of his thigh, Molly finally eased his tongue into the spit-slick hole, wrenching another shout from Caleb. Molly had to hold his hips to keep them from bucking, and he worked him open with his tongue for as long as his jaw could stand. Finally he pulled back, hearing Caleb exhale as he sunk into the bed, exhausted by the constant stimulation. “Please- Gods, Molly! Just fuck me already!”

“As you wish, darling!” Molly hopped to his feet, wiping his chin as he pulled a small vial of oil from Caleb’s bag. Uncorking it he gently drizzled some onto his fingers, replacing his tongue with one of the long, purple digits as he slid into the human’s tight body. He could feel Caleb’s muscles clenching around him and Molly moaned as he began to twist his finger gently, “You’re so fucking tight, Caleb.”

“Fuck- Molly- Just- Please” Caleb couldn’t seem to string together a sentence and Molly smiled at the thought, working his finger inside Caleb as the man beneath him begged for more.

“You know, Caleb. I think I’d like to see you all wrung out. Someday I’ll see how long I can play with you before you come. I’d like to see you weeping tears of frustration as I bring you to the edge over and over and over before I finally make you come with my words alone.”  
Caleb groaned, “I’m not sure it would require all that effort. You have a gift with words, Mollymauk.”

Molly smiled as he pulled the first finger out, slowly pushing a second in. He listened to Caleb hiss at the intrusion, “You think I could make you come without touching you, is that what you’re saying?”

Caleb nodded, he had planted his face in the pillow beneath him trying not to cry out.

“That’s an interesting thought.” Molly began scissoring him open slowly, careful not to brush too close to that oversensitive spot. _Save that for when it really counts, Mollymauk._ “I think that might be a fun experiment. Although, you’ve got quite a mouth on you. I wonder how I could keep you quiet while I said all these dirty things to you?” He began moving a bit faster, his fingers curling inside Caleb, making him writhe against the sheets. “I could gag you, of course, but that’s so boring.” He said with a smile, hearing Caleb’s sharp intake of breath at the suggestion. “You might like it, but I like a little more risk. Raise the stakes a bit.” It wasn’t even difficult to slip in a third finger as he kept working the human open, Caleb’s moans becoming more and more incoherent. “You know, I’m pleasantly surprised by how loud you are while you’re being fucked, Caleb.” Caleb turned his face once more to muffle his cries into the pillow. “You managed to be pretty quiet when you were fucking me downstairs. I was impressed. Of course, now I can see that your control is a very fine line,” He slid his fingers out and quickly poured some more oil onto himself, finally hard again as he worked his cock a few times in his hand before lining it up with Caleb’s entrance, “but when that control _snaps,_ ” He pushed forward, feeling time stand still as they both breathed through the initial breach.

Molly completely lost his train of thought. Caleb’s ass was tight and hot and as he slowly buried himself inside, he could barely see, gripping Caleb’s hips to stabilize himself. They were at an awkward angle, so he reached over Caleb’s head and grabbed the second pillow, pulling out enough to adjust him, sliding the pillow under his hips. Caleb groaned wantonly as Molly’s hand brushed his achingly hard cock, still trapped beneath his body as Molly began to sheath himself once more inside Caleb.

“You know, we could probably put your talents to good use.” Molly gasped as he pulled back slowly, rocking his hips in once more. “Schmidt, is that his name? I’m curious to see what he might be capable of.” Caleb shuddered beneath him, pulling uselessly against the ropes as Molly sped up his thrusts, listening to Caleb’s moans still filling the room despite the pillow in his mouth. “I wonder how composed you could stay in front of the others.” Molly’s voice was smooth, dripping like honey from his lips as he sunk deeper and deeper into Caleb, “What would you do if, say, Frumpkin were to walk in on me in my room, opening myself up, fucking myself on my fingers. Would you be able to watch from the tavern downstairs without giving yourself away? Do you think you could listen to me beg without letting the others know what you were seeing?” Molly adjusted his hips, hitting that perfect spot and Caleb made no attempts to keep quiet, shouting Molly’s name as he came into the pillow beneath him, still untouched.

Molly grinned and pounded into the body beneath him once, twice more before his hips stuttered and he collapsed on top of Caleb, still emptying into him as he rested his damp forehead against Caleb’s shoulder blade.

Several minutes passed before Molly sat up, slipping out of Caleb and watching the steady drip that followed. He kissed the back of Caleb’s thigh and began to untie the ropes, finally tossing them into a pile on the floor beside Caleb’s bag.

The human brought his arms down by his sides, but otherwise made no move to get up. Molly put his hand gently on Caleb’s shoulder. “I’m stepping out to go to the washroom. I’ll be right back.” Caleb nodded and Molly slipped out of the room, wearing only his robe as he walked lightly down the hallway toward the door to the shared washroom. He took a cloth and wetted it quickly, splashing water from the basin onto his face and running the cloth over the rest of his body. He wrung it out and then dipped it into one of the clean basins before quietly making his way back to the room. He slipped inside wordlessly and gently began to clean Caleb with the cloth. “Are you doing okay, darling? You’ve been awfully quiet, or did you shout yourself hoarse?”

Caleb nodded. “It was fantastic, Molly. I do not like to put my faith in others, but you have taken care of me so well, I am very grateful.”

Molly felt a slight blush and tossed the damp cloth into the corner of the room. “This is getting into dangerously sappy territory.” He said with a grin. “Now I believe you said you wanted to sleep with me?”

Caleb turned his head to look at Molly, a contented smile on his face as he nodded.

“Then budge up. I’m bigger than Nott, I’m gonna need at least half the bed.”

“At least?”

“I can’t make any promises.” Molly shrugged playfully.

Suddenly Caleb sat up with a wince, “Nein! My alarm.” He sighed and got gingerly out of bed. “It takes me 10 minutes, but we will know if anyone tries to get in.”

Molly nodded and sunk under the quilt. “If anyone tries to get in I’ll just kill them.”

Caleb chuckled to himself and unwound the silver thread, muttering and laying it across the room. Molly drifted in and out of sleep as Caleb worked. Finally he felt the bed shift as Caleb crawled back in beside him.

“It is so late. We will both be exhausted in the morning.” Caleb sighed, leaning into Molly’s shoulder. “I need to get enough sleep.”

Molly chuckled, “Then you’d better go to sleep, love.”

 

***

Molly woke with Caleb’s head against his chest, his body twisted in the quilt as he snored softly. The muffled sound of conversation drifted through the floorboards as crinkled his nose against the heavy scent of sex hanging in the room.

He gently edged away from Caleb, letting his head loll softly onto the bed as he slipped out, pulling his trousers on as he made his way to the small window, pushing it open silently and breathing in deeply as light breeze cooled his face. He shrugged on his shirt and robe, carefully fastening everything up, and running his fingers through his hair to comb the kinks out.

He almost missed the light sounds of footsteps in the hallway. _Nott!_ His eyes flicked back and forth between the space beneath the bed and the open window. He smiled a crooked smile, looking at Caleb, still sleeping soundly, before vaulting himself out the window, landing in a less-than-graceful heap in the alley below. Several passerby stopped and stared at the extravagantly dressed tiefling who had just thrown himself from a second-story window. He smiled at them jovially before strolling to the front door of the tavern, which he swung open with a flourish.

“Molly!” Jester’s voice rung out, “Where were you so early in the morning?”

Fjord hastily took a bite of a piece of toast, avoiding Molly’s grinning gaze.

“Out all night, in fact.” He said with a smile, sliding in between Beau and Yasha.

“Ugh- Molly!” Beau said, leaning away. “You should probably air those clothes out.”

“No need.” He said with a laugh, “We’re all friends here.”  
He clasped his arm around Yasha, not tall enough to reach her shoulders. He grinned at her and she gave him a wry smirk. Jester laughed and launched into another elaborate story about one of her mother’s many consorts.

Nearly an hour passed before Nott and Caleb made their way downstairs. They were greeted loudly by Jester and Beau who chastised them for sleeping late.

“I woke up when you did!” Nott protested, “It was Caleb who slept late! I’m worried he’s going to catch cold- he left the window open all night!”

“It was not all night,” Caleb insisted, clearly repeating himself, “I woke up early and needed some fresh air.” He didn’t look at Molly as he said this, drawing his coat a bit tighter around himself.

“Fresh air is _exactly_ what we all need.” Molly said with a wide grin, his eyes scanning the group. “Let’s hit the town! We spent all day yesterday covered in blood and who knows what else. Although we may have taken a bath, I think we all need a day to relax and enjoy the little things!”

Fjord finally met his eye and nodded thoughtfully, “You know, y’all, I think Molly might be right. We’ve earned a day to ourselves.”

“We just went to that puppet show last week-” Beau began to protest.

“I wouldn’t mind visiting a few shops.” Yasha interrupted, drawing every eye to her usually-silent frame.

“I mean,” Beau backtracked, any hint of hesitation long gone, “I could probably hit up some of the stuff in town...”

Molly grinned, “Sounds like we’re agreed. And you know, Beau- about the puppet show, returning patrons are always appreciated,” He looked up at Yasha, “Isn’t that right?”

She nodded as they all got to their feet.

Molly clapped Beau on the shoulder, falling into step between her and Caleb. “Sometimes you come twice, and I can guarantee you, it’s just as good the second time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about how I write these- in moments where they're trying to determine if someone is lying, etc. I roll an insight check for that character and go with that. Yep. That's a thing that happens.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! Leave prompts! Tell me your darkest secr- wait...


End file.
